


Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)

by DaisukiRose



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Hold Me Tight Or Don't, I'M BACK BITCHACHOS, M A N I A, One-Shot, Petekey was real AU, Short, This may be short as my will to live but it's good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose
Summary: “It’s 3 AM.” Mikey’s groggy voice cut through the quiet air of his LA house, rough and gravelly in his throat as he picked up his ringing phone and tried to blink the sleep away. “This better be good.”There was a sigh from the other end of the line, a bit of static and then a soft voice. “I… I was just thinking.”





	Hold Me Tight (Or Don't)

“It’s 3 AM.” Mikey’s groggy voice cut through the quiet air of his LA house, rough and gravelly in his throat as he picked up his ringing phone and tried to blink the sleep away. “This better be good.”

There was a sigh from the other end of the line, a bit of static and then a soft voice. “I… I was just thinking.”

“Fuck, Pete?” He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed, looking back at his sleeping wife and cursing under his breath as he walked out into the hall. “I – It’s been years. What the hell, man? You could have woken up Kristen and Rowan.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it’s… Fuck, it’s really early, I’m sorry.” He stammered. “We’re, uh, I mean, Fall Out Boy is recording a new album, y’know? Mania. It’s really crazy, I’ve never been in the studio quite like this, because like, we didn’t have a lot of songs written when we were supposed to and deadlines are fucking us all and so I’ve been writing like the devil’s after me, and y’know how I get when I’m writing, I start to think, and I was thinking about you and 2005 and, well, 2006 and 2007 and 2010 and every year after that, and I realized something, right? I was like-“

“Pete. 3 AM. Asleep.” Mikey grumbled, sitting in a recliner in his living room and rubbing at the stubble grown out along his jaw. “Cut to the chase, man.”

“Are we friends?” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re friends. Why?”

Pete sighed on the other end of the line. “I was just writing this song, it’s called Hold Me Tight Or Don’t, and it was originally started when Saint’s mom and I were arguing but I was writing, and… Fuck. It’s about you, Mikey. You and me. Everything is about you and me. And it’s fucking killing me. We… We are friends, though?”

“Yeah… Pete, are you okay?” Mikey asked. “You’re taking your meds and everything?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I’m… I’m a little high.” He admitted. “Not a lot, just like… Just weed. No pills. But like… We were good, Mikey, together, right? Good together?”

“Pete, that was… God, 12 years ago?” Mikey sighed, taking a drink of his water. “I’m married, dude. You’re with Megan. You love Megan.”

“I do, god, I do,” Pete cut in. “But I… I can’t not see you. I can’t not be with you. Were we ever friends? Mikey, I loved you. I love you.” Pete laughed softly. “Fuck. It’s 3 AM and I haven’t slept in days and I’m calling you high, just like fucking 2005, to tell you I love you.”

“I… I love you too.” Mikey exhaled, rubbing at his forehead. “As friends. Sweet little dudes and nothing more. We’re friends, Pete.”

“Yeah.” Pete breathed. “Yeah. Listen to the album, Mikey, okay? Just… Mania. Listen to it.”

“Of course.” Mikey replied. “I always do.”

“I’m sorry every song’s about you.”

“Go to bed, Pete.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Again. Tell Kristen I said hello.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves.  
> I'm back! I'm not dead! I haven't abandoned anything, I've just been godawfully busy and super unmotivated, so catch me starting to write again soon!  
> Comments and kudos are the air in my lungs and the blood in my veins!  
> -xoxMika


End file.
